Dragon Ball New Future
by KLJ Fanfiction
Summary: This is a rewrite of my deleted one on my other account! {TeenWolf} The Z-fighters will have to battle through a lot of new and old foes. Together they will be able to save the Earth and live to fight another day!
1. Explanation

I'm the author of Dragon Ball New Era and Dragon Ball After Darkness and Dragon Ball New Future but I didn't like those stories so I wanted to start over and start with some dragon ball super content. I do no own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Kai, Dragon Ball GT or Dragon Ball Super. I am just writing this for all the dragon ball z fans out there. This new version I'm writing will be called Dragon Ball New Future.


	2. 29 years after the Tournament of Power

It has been 29 years after the tournament of power and since the universe was fought to be saved by Goku, Vegeta and the other Z-fighters. Pan who is now 30 has two 9-year-old twin boys named Anthony and Alex. She has married Trunks and they have found peace on Earth for now. Goku and Vegeta have reached higher limits than super saiyan blue. They have been on a training spree for 5 years now. Chi-Chi has passed, unfortunately. And Bulma had another kid named Judon who is now 15 and Goten died trying to save the world from Andriod 23 but not before he had a son named Goten Jr who is 15. Times have been peaceful for 15 years now but it seems like an evil is approaching. The Z-fighters will have the biggest battle ever up to now. Will they be able to stop whats coming or will this finally be the end of Earth!?

 **Next Chapter:** **July 17th, 2017**


	3. The tournament begins! Up first Anthony!

Hope you enjoy the story and hope you will continue to come back! Have a nice rest of your day and week and always stay positive even when things get hard :)

P.S.- I know that Dragon Ball Super isn't over and we don't know who won the tournament yet but just work with me and pretend like we do.

* * *

 **Universal Tournament Arc:** **_The tournament begins! Up first Anthony!_**

* * *

 _ **Age 819:**_

 _ **Last time on Dragon Ball Z Goku and the others fought to save Universe 7. They took down the other universes and saved everyone once again. Now they will participate in another universal tournament but this time just for fun and not for the sake of the universe. Will they win or will they lose? Find out in Dragon Ball New Future!**_

 **Anthony:** Come on guys lets go. We don't wanna miss the beginning.

 **Alex:** Calm down little bro we aren't gonna miss it and plus we don't fight until the 5th round anyway. So we can miss a couple matches.

 **Anthony:** We are twins stop calling me little just because you were born 20 minutes before me and yea I guess you're right.

 _ **Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Judon, Goten Jr, Piccolo, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, Trunks and Pan show up...**_

 **Pan:** Come on boys, I have everyone now let's go.

 **Anthony:** Grandpas are you ready?

 **Vegeta and Goku:** Yea

 **Vegeta:** Now let's go!

 ** _Goku teleports everyone to the tournament..._**

 **PLANET ZICRONO** =Where the tournament is being held!

Anthony: Let's go get checked in.

 ** _10 minute's later..._**

 **Goku:** Since we got here late we already missed 3 fights and the fourth one is almost over. So that means Anthony you're up next fighting another saiyan from Universe 12 named Zircon. Then next Alex is up against a Frieza race thing.

 **Vegeta:** Thier called Ice-jins clown.

 **Goku:** Ohhhh, sorry Vegeta. Haha.

 **Announcer:** Anthony from universe 7 and Zircon from universe 12 your up!

 **Anthony:** Looks like i'm up!

 **Alex:** Good luck bro and don't let your guard down like in training.

 **Antony:** Don't count on it.

 _ **Anthony jumps up on the stage...**_

 **Zircon:** I hope you don't think you're gonna win.

 **Anthony:** I don't think I know.

 **Zircon:** I like your attitude kid. How old are you?

 **Anthony:** Thanks and 9, what about you?

 **Zircon:** I'm 11 and I have to win so I can wish my mom and dad back.

 **Anthony:** And I have to win to wish my uncle back.

 **Zircon:** Well good luck and how about we give the people a show?

 **Anthony:** Thanks and you too. And sure i'm down.

 _ **Anthony attacks Zircon and knocks him to the ground...**_

 **Zircon** **(thinking** **to himself):** Darn I didn;t think he would be that strong and fast.

 **Anthony** : Are you gonna get up or what?

 **Zircon** : I'm just getting started.

 **Anthony** : That's what I like to hear!

 **Anthony and Zircon have now begun to battle. Can Anthony beat Zircon or does Zircon have something up his sleeve? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball New Future!**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** **July 27th:** _**The power of a super**_ _**saiyan 3! Anthony don't give up!**_


	4. The power of a super saiyan 3!

Enjoy :}

* * *

 **Universal Tournament Arc:** **_The power of a super saiyan 3! Anthony don't give up!_**

* * *

 _ **Last time on Dragon Ball New Future the Z-fighters went to fight in the universal tournament. Anthony was up first from universe 7's team and he went up against another saiyan named Zircon from universe 12. Can Anthony beat Zircon or will he be overpowered? Find out in this chapter of Dragon Ball New Future!**_

 **Anthony:** Give me everything you got Zircon!

 **Zircon:** Fine if you wish to die I will!

 _ **Zircon starts to power up. The stadium starts to shake...electricity crackles through the air. His hair starts to glow and grow longer. After about 5 minutes he became a super** **saiyan** **3...**_

 **Zircon:** I hope you're ready to die!

 **Anthony:** Only if you're ready to die first!

 _ **Anthony charges at Zircon and punches him in the stomach. Zircon goes flying. Anthony hits him with a ki blast. And then slams him to the ground. He punches him in his face and Zircon starts to laugh...**_

 **Zircon:** Please do you think that is going to hurt me you clown.

 _ **Zircon grabs Anthony's hair and swings him around. He throws him up in the air and teleports and kicks him back to the stage...**_

 **Alex** : GET UP TONY!

 **Bulma:** Oh no it looks like he's really hurt!

 **Pan:** Don't worry i've been training him in my super saiyan 4 form and he's been keeping up he's just baiting him for a final attack.

 **Anthony** **(thinking** **to** **himself)** : Aah that hurt but I still can win.

 **Zircon** : Are you gonna get up? Or just sit there in disbelief at how strong I am.

 _ **Anthony gets up and charges at Zircon. Zircon makes a power blade and it goes right through Anthony's chest...**_

 **Anthony** : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

 _ **Anthony screamed while coughing up blood...**_

 **Pan:** ANNNNTHONYY!

 **Zircon:** You see this is where you die. Sorry it had to end like this but I need that wish.

 **Anthony:** I'm sorry too but you have pushed me to the edge!

 _ **Anthony powers up and grabs the power blade. He breaks it and a little blood falls from his chest once the blade vanishes...**_

 **Anthony:** Your gonna regret that jerk.

 _ **Anthony powers up and his hair starts to grow. The stadium shakes and people start to fall out of their seats. Electricity crackles in the air and around him! The stadium tiles** **start** **to float up. And then with a final scream, he turns super saiyan 3...**_

 **Anthony:** That's enough i'm going to kill you!

 _ **Zircon backs up a little in the disbelief of Anthony's power. Then he starts to laugh...**_

 **Zircon:** I know you can feel you power dwindling. And once it does i'm going to kick you all around this stage

 **Anthony:** Yea I do so that means i'm going to have to finish you off quickly before you get the chance!

 _ **Anthony teleports behind Zircon and kicks him toward the edge of the stage. Before Zircon could move Antony cages him in with a move he learned from Buu...**_

 **Anthony:** Ka-me-ha-me-haaaaaa!

 **Zircon:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

 ** _Anthony vaporizes Zircon and then powers down..._**

 **Announcer:** Anthony from Universe 7 wins! We will be taking an hour lunch break and within that hour everyone that died will be wished back but will not be able to participate further in the tournament

 **Anthony won his first match even after being wounded. Will he be able to still keep up in future matches with him being really injured? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball New Future!**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: _August 1st: Alex vs Tundra! Alex don't give in to the evil!_**


	5. Alex vs Tundra!

Enjoy :}

* * *

 **Universal Tournament Arc: _Alex vs Tundra! Tundra are you done already!_**

* * *

 ** _Last time on Dragon Ball New Future Anthony faced off against Zircon. ZIrcon turned super saiyan 3 and put up a good fight. He then stabbed Anthony right through the chest. Anthony then got angry and turned super saiyan 3. He then vaporized Zircon and won his battle. Now Alex is up next against Tundra a descendant of Frieza's. Can he win? Or will he end up dead? Find out in this chapter of Dragon Ball New Future!_**

 **Announcer** : Coming up now is Alex from Universe 7 and Tundra from Universe 8!

 _ **Alex and Tundra both hops onto the stage...**_

 **Alex:** Let's finish this so I can go on with the rest of my fights.

 **Tundra:** It's pretty funny how you think you going to beat me but let's go full power and not play around like the other two.

 **Alex:** Fine by me...

 _ **Alex and Tundra both start to power up the stadium shakes and the stages starts to break from their pressure. Alex finally turns super saiyan 2 and Tundra turns to his final form...**_

 **Anthony:** Looks like their going all out from the beginning.

 **Judon:** Wow I can't believe this power is coming from Alex. It's amazing.

 **Anthony:** Yea.

 **Tundra:** So are we gonna start or are we gonna stare at each other.

 **Alex:** I was waiting for you.

 _ **Alex and Tundra vanish and then attacks each other. They are going at it, fist and fist and neck and neck. Alex kicks Tundra onto the ground. He punches Tundra in the stomach and Tundra coughs up blood. He goes for another punch but Tundra catches it and throws Alex into the air. He fires a ki blast at Alex and he dodges it. Alex punches Tundra in the face and Tundra get's even angrier. He grabs Alex's hair and swings him around. Alex tries to kick Tundra while he's being swung but misses. Tundra flies to the ground with Alex still in his grip at full force and launches Alex into the stage. Alex quickly gets up just before a giant kamehameha hit him...**_

 **Alex:** How did you do that!?

 **Tundra:** I was paying attention to your twin brother. It wasn't that hard to learn.

 **Judon:** He learned the kamehameha so quick.

 **Goku:** Yeah too quick for comfort.

 **Tundra:** So what do you think? I think I did a great job for my first time.

 **Alex:** I think it was good for a cheap imitation.

 **Tundra:** I love that smart attitude kid but it just makes me wanna kill you even mo-.

 _ **Before Tundra could finish that sentence Alex punched him in his stomach. Next, he grabbed his tail and swung him around and let him go flying into the crowd. But before he hit that stands he stopped himself...**_

 **Tundra:** Did you really think that would work?

 **Alex:** No but it was worth a try right?

 **Tundra:** I'm tired of your attitude.

 **Alex:** Well if you would give me a better fight maybe I wouldn't have an attitude!

 _ **Tundra charges at Alex but he runs out of power...**_

 **Alex:** I knew you were running out of power so now it's time to finish this.

 **Tundra:** Damnit!

 _ **Alex grabs Tundra by his horns and kicks him out of the ring...**_

 **Alex:** Well it looks like i've won.

 **Announcer:** And the winner is Alex from Universe 7.

 **Vegeta:** It's about time.

 **Announcer:** Up next is Judon from universe 7 and Thanos from Universe 3. But first, we will have a 5 minute break. Also are changing things up we will be doing a battle royale for the next 2 rounds.

 **So it seems Alex has beaten Tundra and won. But looks like things have now changed. Judon will now be fighting with two others from the Universe 7 team!! Will they be able to keep up the Universe 7 winning streak or will the streak be ended! Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball New Future!!**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** **August 8** **t h:** **_Battle royale! Universe 7 keep it up!!_**


	6. Explanation 2

So while during the 29 years after The Universal Tournament (DB Super) the events in Dragon Ball GT happened. Goku and Vegeta both got super saiyan 4 and the events in Dragon Ball Af (Fanfiction Manga) also happened so they got super saiyan 5 too. I just wanted to explain this so when the next arc that comes out which will be The Kuzor Arc..Goku and Vegeta will be showcasing super saiyan 4 and 5. This is why this note is here. And I know people are going to say how were they able to get super saiyan 4 and 5 when super saiyan blue is above that. Well you will find out in a special chapter that will be after The Universal Tournament Arc I'm already writing is concluded. So I hope this explains a little more into detail. Also enjoy the rest of your day and week :}


	7. Battle Royale?

Hope you enjoy :}

* * *

 **Universal Tournament Arc: _Battle royale! Universe 7 keep it up!!_**

* * *

 ** _In the last chapter of Dragon Ball New Future Alex was up against Tundra and he wasn't giving up without a fight. Tundra and him was neck and neck but Alex caught him off guard and knocked him off the stage. The first rounds of the battle royale starts now! Will Universe 7 be able to keep up with this new development or will they finally be beaten?_**

 **Announcer:** You have 5 minutes to choose who is coming to fight with you Judon and Thanos. So be quick about it!

 **Anthony** : Judon so who is going up with you?

 **Alex** : Yea.

 **Judon** : You two are but first you need to eat a senzu bean Anthony your still hurt and we are going to need all the strength we can get.

 **Gohan hands Anthony a senzu bean and Anthony eats it...**

 **Gohan** : Well me and Goten Jr will go in the next one with Trunks

 **Trunks** : This is going to be fun.

 **Goku** : Well we have it all planned out now. So we should be good.

 **Announcer** : Your five minutes are up Judon and Thanos and your two other teammates come on up.

 **The Universe 7 team and Universe 3 team both hop onto the stage...**

 **Judon** : I'll take on Thanos and you two get the others.

 **Alex and Anthony** : Ok!

 **Thanos** : So you decided to bring two little kids to play with the big boys. Hmph what a dumb idea.

 **Judon** : And underestimating these two is dumb.

 **Jateo** : I'm gonna get that one with the long hair.

 **Anthony** : My name is Anthony and fine bring it on.

 **Alex** : Well looks like I'm talking on the dumb looking one.

 **Yoven** : You have a big mouth kid and I'm gonna blow it off your face.

 **Alex** : You can try but don't blame me if you die while doing it.

 **Thanos** : No more talking! It's time to fight now.

 **Judon** : I agree.

 **Judon and Thanos start going at it. They are neck and neck. Thanos kicks Judon in the stomach and Judon punches Thanos in the face. Judon grabs Thanos by the leg and swings him toward the stage ground. Thanos stops just in time before he hits the floor. He charges at Judon and punches him in his stomach...**

 **Anthony** : Let's get started.

 **Jateo** : I guess you have a death wish already.

 **Jateo charges at Anthony and punches him in his face. He kicks him in the stomach and then teleports behind him and smashes him to the ground...**

 **Jateo** : This is going to be easier than I thought. HaaaHaahaa.

 **Alex charges at Yoven and starts to try and punch him. Yoven is moving faster than Alex and dodging every hit Alex throws. Yoven grabs Alex's fist as he throws a punch and swings him around and let's him go and then hits him with a ki blast...**

 **Yoven** : Oh come on is that all you got

 **Judon** : Get up guys we cannot lose!!

 **Judon gets caught off guard while he's trying to look for Alex and Anthony to help them. Thanos grabs his hair and punches him in his back over and over and over again. Judon coughs up a little blood...**

 **Judon (thinking to himself):** At this rate we are going to lose!

 **Thanos** : You see you cannot beat us and you will die here trying!

 **Judon** : No I'm not!!

 **Judon gets the upper hand and kicks Thanos away...**

 **Judon** : Guys it's time to turn up the heat!!

 **Alex and Anthony** : Right!!

 **Judon, Alex and Anthony turn super saiyan...**

 **Thanos** : Fine if you wanna play like that!

 **Thanos turns super saiyan 2...**

 **Thanos** : Try and keep up. This time actually try to fight.

 **Judon** : No problem.

 **Judon and Thanos start to battle once again...**

 **Anthony** : Let's go Jateo!!

 **Anthony teleports behind Jateo and starts to kick him all around the arena. He then grabs him by his tail and swings him around and around and then teleports in front of him and starts to punch him towards the arena ground. He grabs his tail once again and this time he pulls it clean off...**

 **Jateo** : Aghhhhhhhhh

 **Anthony** : Looks like you've been de-tailed. Hahaha.

 **Jateo** : Your going to pay for that you idiot!!

 **Alex** : Yoven are you ready to die?

 **Yoven** : Yea in your dreams you weak monkey!

 **Alex charges at Yoven and punches him in his nose. He then slams him to the arena stage. Yoven moves out the way before Alex could hit him again. Yoven tries to punch Alex but misses and Alex kicks him back onto to ground. Alex starts to walk towards him...**

 **Alex** : Well looks like this is where you die..this was very little fun. Hmph oh well I guess time to end this.

 **Yoven** : I'm not done yet you fool.

 **Yoven starts to charge up and he startles Alex...**

 **Alex** : Looks like it isn't over after all.

 **Yoven** : Take this!!! Electric Thunder Cannon!!

 **Looks like Alex has his hands full with a Yoven! Can he survive this blast or will he be beaten finally? Can Anthony and Judon win their battles they have going on? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball New Future!**

* * *

 **Next Chapter**

: **August 15th** : **_Finish him off Alex!! Goodbye Anthony this is the end of you!_**


	8. Finish Him Off Alex!

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

 **Universal Tournament Arc**

: **_Finish him off Alex!! Goodbye Anthony this is the end of you!!_**

* * *

 ** _In the last chapter of DBNF the Announcer told the audience the the Tournament host decided to switch things up and make two rounds a battle royale. Still it was going to be Judon vs Thanos but with two extra people from each side. So now it's Universe 7's Judon, Alex Anthony vs Universe 3's Thanos, Yoven Jateo! Who will win and who will face their losing fate? Find out in this chapter of Dragon Ball New Future!!_**

 **Yoven** : Take this! Electric Thunder Cannon!!

 **Alex** : Hmph.

 **The blast hit Alex head on and covered half of the arena in smoke...**

 **Yoven** : Ser turning super saiyan doesn't make you big and bad. Your still weak!

 **There is a shadow standing in the smoke...Once it clears Alex stands there unscathed...**

 **Alex** : You shouldn't speak so soon.

 **Yoven** : But how?

 **Alex** : I have trained with people on whole new levels than you. That didn't even tickle.

 **Yoven** : How dare you mock me you little punk! I will kill you where you stand!!

 **Alex** : Bring it!!

 **Alex turns super saiyan 2...**

 **Yoven** : Wanna play this game? Then I can play too!!

 **Yoven turns super saiyan 3...**

 **Alex (thinking to himself)** : Looks like this might be trouble after all.

 **Yoven moves with lightening speed towards Alex. He punches him in his back then stomach then his face. He grabs Alex foot and throws him on the tournament stage. He then shoots multiple ki blast at him over and over again...**

 **Anthony (thinking to himself):** I have to go help Alex!

 **Anthony flies towards him but before he can Jateo grabs his foot and slams him back down...**

 **Jateo** : Where do you think your going?

 **Anthony (thinking to himself)** : Darn it he won't let me go help him.

 **Jateo** : Your not going anywhere but to otherworld.

 **Anthony attacks Jateo with a kamehameha and flies off to go help Alex. But before he gets there Jateo comes outta nowhere breaking his arm with a side kick...**

 **Anthony** : Ahhhhhhhhhh

 **Jateo** : That's for my tail!! And this is for everything else.

 **Jateo fires a Requor Blast at Anthony. But Anthony dodges and teleports to Alex...**

 **Anthony** : Alex are you ok?

 **Alex** : Yea but your arm it's broken.

 **Anthony** : it's cool but let's finish off Yoven before it's too late!

 **Alex** : Ok.

 **Alex and Anthony power up to full power...**

 **Yoven** : You can die too since you want to help!

 **Anthony** : Let's use our secret new move.

 **Alex** : I thought we were gonna wait? But never mind I guess we need this more than ever.

 **Anthony and Alex** : AA Typhoon Grenade!!

 **The blast hits Yoven head on...**

 **Yoven** : No I'm not losing not like this!!

 **Alex** : More power!!

 **Anthony and Alex give all the power they have and Yoven can't handle it. It completely vaporizes his entire body...**

 **Anthony** : 1 down 2 to go!

 **Alex** : I can't believe we pulled it off.

 **Jateo** : I'm going to kill you two!! You've made a big mistake killing Yoven!!

 **Goku** : They did it. I've never knew they were this powerful.

 **Pan** : Well they were trained by me so what do you expect grandpa.

 **Jateo charges at Alex Anthony. They both move just in time. They kick Jateo from begins and both fire a kamehameha at him. Jateo gets mad and turns super saiyan 3. Alex turns super saiyan 2 again and Anthony turns super saiyan 3. They start going at it. Alex kicks Jateo and Jateo punches Anthony. Anthony back hands Jateo and Jateo kicks Alex into a boulder on the stadium. Anthony then goes full power and vaporizes Jateo with a one handed full power Final Kamehameha...**

 **Alex** : Now I guess it's 2 down 1 to go now. Hehehe.

 **Anthony powers down and passes out...**

 **Judon** : Well looks like they took out to of your brothers Thanos.

 **Thanos** : Don't get so cocky bc Jateo was born with a special/weird power.

 **Jateo reforms from a black smoke...**

 **Jateo** : Looks like things aren't so good for you. Goodbye Anthony and say hello to Yoven for me you weakling. Kame--.

 **Alex** : No way...

 **Jateo** : I've been paying attention to you this whole time. Learning your moves and fighting style. But I think it would be fun just to kill you with your own move so goodbye!! --hameha x50

 **Alex** : Anthony's still passed out I have to get to him fast.

 **Alex flies at top speed towards Anthony but he's to late the last completely vaporizes Anthony...**

 **Jateo** : You should've been faster you clown!

 **Pan** : My little baby.

 **Vegeta** : That bastard!

 **Alex** : Anthony!!!! I wasn't fast enough! Your going to pay for this. I'm going to kill you!!!

 **Lightning strikes all around the stadium. Alex's hair starts to glow and get longer. The stadium tiles start to float up and turn into dust bc of the lightning. The lightning stops and then a huge gust of wind blows across the arena and Alex steps out as a super saiyan 3...**

 **Alex** : You die here and right now!!

 **Looks like things have taken a turn for the worse as Anthony has been killed by Jateo. Will Alex new transformation be able to help him beat Jateo or will he suffer the same fate? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball New Future!!**

* * *

 **Next Chapter** : **August 22nd** **_Alex vs Jateo!! Rebirth of Yoven and Anthony!_**


	9. Check out my stories

Check out my stories in Wattpad if you have the time. It would mean a lot to me. My username is khydrice_lj.


End file.
